The present invention relates to an antenna device for performing various functions, particularly a transmitting function, a receiving function, and an energy transfer function, as well as a vehicle comprising such an antenna device.
Antenna devices, particularly for vehicles, are known per se. They are used to allow the communication between the vehicle and communication means, such as the key for a vehicle. Here, depending on functionality and desired result, various functionalities are known for the vehicle. For example, a so-called keyless entry functionality is suitable for opening and closing a vehicle. This means that the vehicle driver and key holder can open the vehicle with said key without operating any mechanic lock. This is known in a manner in which the vehicle already opens when the vehicle driver with the key approaches the vehicle. It is also known that the vehicle driver, holding the key, inside the vehicle automatically is granted permission for starting the engine of the vehicle (so-called function keyless go). For this purpose, usually an antenna is provided in the vehicle or at the vehicle which allows the desired communication between the key and a control unit.
Furthermore, additional antennas are provided in known vehicles in order to fulfill other functions. Such a function is, for example, an emergency opening or emergency starting function, that is, in case the battery of the key required for sending signals is dead. In such a case the key is held by the vehicle driver at a certain position and fulfills in this position in the proximity of such an antenna the desired opening function of the vehicle or the release of the engine for starting.